


Bedless

by acoldkindoffire



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, they are nice guys, they just aren't good with teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoldkindoffire/pseuds/acoldkindoffire
Summary: “This is a terrible idea,” Jaime said, walking around the parking lot.ORPTV is in a gang (and Kellin is there too), and they steal a car. Turns out there was a teenage girl in the backseat.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up, this is my first fan fiction that I have ever posted, so I apologizes or everything.

“This is a terrible idea,” Jaime said, walking around the parking lot.  
  
Tony looked over, “Listen Vic said to get a car, we are getting a car.”  
  
Jaime gave a little huff and muttered something under his breath, which Tony ignored. The pair continued to walk around in silence, trying not to draw suspicion to themselves.  
  
Jaime quickly started growing impatient, looking around and seeing an old woman taking her time leaving the lot. The other followed his gaze and made eye contact with the woman. She quickly spends up the pace as Tony gave a little smile. “Well, that worked better than expected,”  
  
“Come on, scary guy.” Jaime motioned for him to follow, which Tony did with a shake of his head. The walked over to the grey sedan that they had scoped out earlier. Jaime bends down to get to work opening the car.  
  
“Hurry up,” Tony muttered under his breath. To which he got some vulgar hand movements as a response.  
  
The car door swung open with a “ah-ha” for Jaime.  
  
The two boys clambered into the front seats, looking around to make sure that no one was watching them. As they sped out of the parking lot tony called Vic, putting it on speakerphone.  
  
“Kellin here,” The phone said when it finally stopped ringing. The boys made eye contact as they laughed. Vic and Kellin were so coupley with each other, it was almost gross at times.  
  
“Is Vic or Mike there?” Jaime asks when they calm down.  
  
“No, they’re out, I can leave a message if you want though.” He was so eager to help, it was funny at times. Couldn’t shoot a gun for the life of him, so he tried to help in any way he could.  
  
“Just wanted to say we got the car they like asked, and we are driving home now. Should be there in 20 minutes.”  
  
“Look forward to seeing you, also can you pick some pizza on your way back? We have no food here.”  
  
“No can do, sorry your going to have to starve tonight,” Tony said, wishing that they could pick up a pizza, but knowing that it would be too risky.  
  
Suddenly they heard a rustle in the backseat, both boys turning around instantly to see what was moving. To their surprise there was a girl, covering herself with a blanket, looking at them with wide eyes, shaking ever so slightly.  
  
“We’ll call you back,” Jaime said hanging up as he pulled over.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back!

They were quiet as the pulled over, that was the scariest part. The one with the ear gauges never took his eyes off her, as if she was going to try to jump out of the moving car. When they finally found a parking spot they made eye contact for a second, as if they were sharing some silent message.  
  
“So,” Said the one in the driver's seat, “How much did you hear?”  
  
As if they had said anything important. Oh steal a car and bring home pizza so important. She just shook her head, looking down. Best not to make noises.  
  
The one who asked the question let out a groan, “Please just answer the question. It would make it easier for everyone.”  
  
She started to shake more violently, “Nothing important, just pizza.” The two boys let out a breath that they didn’t even realize they were holding. “Umm… may I please go?”  
  
“No.” The one with the ear gauges replied bluntly. The other one looked over and motioned for them to get out of the car. They both exited their respective doors, heading for the back seats.  
  
“Okay,” said one of them soothingly “I’m just going to handcuff you to the headrest, okay?” She shook her head, knowing that it was futile. He sighed, “I’m Tony by the way.” It seemed like the oddest introduction she had ever had.  
  
“I’m Jaime.” said the spikey-haired one. They both looked at her expected her to give up her name. After a moment of silence, Jaime said, “Listen this is going to work if you don’t cooperate.”  
  
“I’m… Katherine.” Kat responded after a moment's pause, not sure if saying her real name was a good idea.  
  
“See that wasn’t too hard.” Then they both left her there, handcuffed to the chair. 

The two boys walked far enough away from the car that they were sure that she couldn’t hear her.  
  
“Well… this complicates things.” Jaime said with a chuckle.  
  
“We kidnapped a kid!”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“I would say this does more than just complicates things.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
There were several seconds of silence as the two boys watched the still girl in the backseat of the car they just stole. “Vic’s going to kill us, we have to bring home a kid,” Tony said bursting out laughing.  
  
Jaime was uncharacteristically somber, “I mean we don’t have to bring her back.”  
  
Still laughing Tony replied, “We can’t just leave her here, and we aren’t bringing her back.”  
  
“We could…. Like… just off her” Jaime proposed awkwardly. Tony stopped laughing.  
  
“We aren’t killing a kid.”  
  
“It’s just an idea”  
  
“A terrible idea.”  
  
“So we’re bringing her back home?”  
  
“We don’t have any other options.

The ride home was silent as Tony texted the group chat: small change of plans


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with another chapter if the book that no ones reads! I will try to update this ever monday, for the no one who cares

When they finally arrived home the boys were uncertain what to do. Neither of them had ever had to deal with a teenager as well as themselves.

“So we’re just going go inside,” Jaime explained as he unlocked her handcuffs. As she crawled out of the car the boys saw her Good Charlotte shirt. “Nice shirt.”

She looked at them in surprise, “Ummm, thanks?” Jaime then held on too her arm as the trio walked into the small house. 

As soon as they walked inside they heard Kellin get up and come to greet them. “Hey, so what was the change of….” Trailing off as he saw Katherine in Jaime's arm. 

“Things didn’t go according to plan.”

“I can tell.” 

Tony grabbed Katherine now and led her to a bedroom. “This is my room, you are going to be here for a bit while we figure things out.” Kat was at a loss for how to respond. “Do you want a book or something?”

“I guess?” 

“Hows Harry Potter sound? Mike has all of the books.”

“Harry Potter is good.”  
And with that interaction, all of the boys left her with the book.

“That is a girl, like an actual live person.” Kellin started when they all sat down in the living room.

“Basically,” Jaime responded groaning, not quite sure how they got in this mess.

“How do you even end up going for a car and coming back with a teenager?” After they recounted the story, Kellin burst out laughing. “You stole a car, and there was a teenager in it? Oh, that's amazing.”

“Vic’s gonna kill us.”

“Nah, he’ll just make you babysit the kid. That you stole.” 

“Kellin, please stop.”

“Never.” He said smirking. “So what are you going to do?”

“My plan is to sleep and hopefully things will be better when I wake up.” Jaime said as he walked to his room. 

“Movie?” Proposed Kellin.

“That’s an amazing idea.” They both dozed off in front of some terrible sitcom.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mike yelled, waking up everyone in the house. Tony jumped up remembering what happened with Katherine. As he runs to Mike and his room he feels sorry for the girl. He knows how scary Mike can be, and he doesn’t know how much she is aware of her surroundings. They kidnapped her, and now she is getting terrified by Mike.

“It’s okay.” He said as he entered their room. He saw Mike standing their pointing a gun at Katherine. As she moved away as far as the handcuffs would allow. “Can you just put the gun down?”

Mike looked up, putting the gun down. “You have some explaining to do.”

At this moment Jaime ran in, with Vic and Kellin in tow. Jaime saw the scene that was unfolding; the gun in Mikes hand, Katherine looking terrified, Tony looking like he had no idea what was going on. “Group meeting, in the living room. Now.”


	4. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know when I will post after this, I have marking period ending soon, but I will try to update it next monday.

When they all sat down Vic said, “You better have an amazing reason for why there is a child in your room.”

Tony and Jaime shared a look. “I mean we have a reason.” Started Jaime.

“It’s not amazing.” Continued Tony. “But it’s a reason.” The boys took turns explaining what happened, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t their fault. Even though it plainly was.

“You stole a kid.” Mike repeated slowly, processing what was happening. Everyone was looking a Vic. No one was sure how he would react.

“Can you bring her in here?” Vic asked after a moment of silence. Kellin jumped up to get her.

“Be right back.” He said while leaving the room.

“You are not going to be able to get cars for a while.” Vic said finally smiling. Tony let out a breath, okay so they didn’t fuck up as bad as they thought. 

The room went silent as Kellin and Katherine entered the room. The latter of the two studying her shoes very intently, the former looking like he regretted offering to get her. Katherine was looking at her shoes, shuffling along, almost resisting but not quite.

“Hi,” Vic started smoothly, and calmingly. “My name is Vic, I’m assuming you know who Tony and Jaime are.” He stared at her for a bit longer, hoping that she will look up and make eye contact, but her hair obscured her face as she stayed looking at the floor. “And you know who Kellin is?” Vic asked in another attempt to get her to look up.

All that she did was nod her head, to signal yes. Mike let out an annoyed huff, “Just say something already!” Mike yelled at the already scared girl. 

“Can I leave?” Katherine asked, knowing the answer, but still wishing that she could leave.  
Vic looked at her for a long time, and let out a loud breath.

“No, you can’t.” He responded finally, announcing what she already knew. She looked up for a moment, making eye contact with the leader for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty ending, i will try to make it better in the future


End file.
